It has heretofore been proposed to provide a dent puller consisting of an upstanding frame having a base which straddles the dent and having a pull rod which is moved outwardly by a lever type handle as in U.S. Pat. No. 3,977,230 to Jones of Aug. 31, 1976 or U.S. Pat. No. 2,949,144 to Dredske of Aug. 16, 1960.
It has also been proposed to withdraw a pull rod in such a frame by means of a crank as in U.S. Pat. No. 3,187,538 to Painter of June 8, 1965 or U.S. Pat. No. 2,696,240 to Crowder of Dec. 7, 1954.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,883,489 to Priest of Dec. 9, 1958 a foldable frame having spaced base plates is disclosed, there being a threaded pull rod keyed against rotation in the apex of the frame but having a threaded crank wheel for withdrawing the pull rod.